


Ghosts

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [31]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguing, Death, Gen, Ghosts, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Time: Legend take a walk, Time: Warriors take. a. walk, discord prompt, just in case... because they're talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Legend forgets they're all Heroes.
Relationships: Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Ghosts

Legend has a lot of ghosts following him. His uncle, all of Koholint, ect. These ghosts haunt him every day. 

Glittering eyes. 

Red hair. 

A smile as bright as the sun. 

His biggest regret. 

“Fuck off, Wind,” He hisses. He’s mean, he knows it. He needs an attitude check, so what? There’s a pang in his heart when he turns and sees Wind close to tears. He hardens his stare and turns away, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

He feels the others eyes on him. He can feel Time’s stare boring into the back of his head, so he pulls out a ripped shirt and slowly starts sewing. 

Warriors is fuming. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He snaps. Legend ignores him, closing his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me? All he fucking wanted to know was what you fucking wanting!” 

“Chill with the language,” Sky murmurs. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you, but you can’t be so mean to him!” 

“And why the hell not?” Legend snarks. He knows why he shouldn’t. Warriors narrows his eyes. 

“Because he has been nothing but sweet. He made you a damn seashell hairclip and you never wear it! You have been so fucking mean to Wind and disrespectful to everyone else, I wonder who fucking raised you.” For the hairclip, it’s in his bag and his most treasured items. Legend sighs quietly, knowing that’s how far Warriors would go. He wants a reason to snap. 

He underestimated Warriors. He underestimated him so bad it almost gave Legend whiplash. 

“I couldn’t imagine someone raising you was okay!” 

The whole camp went quiet. Legend went red in the face, he had to take a deep breath to keep from murdering Warriors on the spot. 

He turns so fast; he can hear his neck pop. Hyrule’s eyes widen as he notices tears in his predecessor's eyes. 

“He’s fucking dead, dipshit.” Legend hissed. Warriors eyes went wide. 

“He died trying to save the Princess and passed his sword to me, fuck off.” 

Time places a hand on Legend’s shoulder. The Hero flinches, turning to the Leader. 

“Go for a walk, just a lap around the camp- you too, Captain.” The two nod and Legend gets up. 

Before he leaves, Time stops him. “You’re not the only one with ghosts.” 

Legend blinks, and glances around the campfire. He sees the Heroes watching them. The Veteran nods at Time and walks away. 

He never thought of that before.


End file.
